And Then Suddenly it Hit Me
by IheartTigger7
Summary: Another Baley story. It's their junior year and after the prior two years where Brooke, having ripped apart friends, best friends, and destroying lives is going to try to mend what's left. Slash don't read it if you don't like it.
1. And nothing has changed

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush I don't, so don't sue me.**

**Background: This starts with them in their junior year of high school, everything is like when the show began so I'm just changing some things around and basically righting my own story. This is going to be Baley! Hope you enjoy!**

**Story: And Then Suddenly it Hit Me**

_And so it began...  
_  
Haley's POV

I bolted upright in my bed covered in sweat; I'd been having the same dreams over and over again for the last month. Not only did they confuse the hell out of me, but they scared me too. For days I'd asked myself over and over again why I was having these dreams and just exactly what they had meant, and each time it seemed to always come back to the same answer that I so badly wanted not to be true, and it was I was that I Haley James liked girls and not boys. Yes I was dreaming about a girl, but she wasn't just any girl, she was Brooke Davis captain of the Ravens cheerleading Squad and one of the most popular girls in my school.

You see ever since what had happened that day during our sophomore year my best friend Lucas and I had done a pretty good job steering clear from Brooke Davis and her evil cheerleading posse, but that had all changed about month ago.

One-Month Ago...

Haley's POV

It was the first day of our junior year and everything had gone just the same as the year before. Lucas and I were still getting glares from people as we walked by them to get to our classes, and I was sure that basically everyone aside from the freshman still hated us. Luckily for us we seemed to have every class together except for two, which were my advanced math and science classes. Lucas and I had been friends since we were in kindergarten and he took the blue shovel I was using in the rice box because the yellow one was the color of a girl Power Ranger. For years after that we would think back to that day and laugh, but since the last year I had never been so thankful it had happened. Finally ninth period came and as we walked into our English class, I looked to my right to see none other than Peyton Sawyer talking to Lucas's twin brother Nathan. I felt Lucas freeze as he watched Nathan flirting with Peyton in the corner and I touched his arm trying to calm him down. He turned sharply, and then looking into my eyes he nodded knowing that I understood everything. Every time I think back to the last year I just can't seem to understand how so much had changed since freshman year.

Normal POV

Just then the teacher walked in, her name was Mrs. Thatcher and Haley had known that from two years prior. She was a tall woman with light brown hair, and had worked with Haley during freshman year so she could start her tutoring. Everyone had taken a seat, her in the back and with Lucas on the other side of the room next to Jake. The teacher was about to speak when suddenly the door flew open and in came none other than Brooke Davis.

"I'm very sorry I'm late Mrs. ugh...Thatcher." said Brooke looking down at her schedule, "I was just taking care of something." said Brooke as she straightened her skirt.

"I'm sure you were Ms. Davis, now will you please take a seat." spoke the teacher

As Brooke looked around the room for an empty seat she looked towards Peyton who just shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the only seat left. To her misfortune that same seat happened to be right next to Haley James. Haley watched her sit down, and as she looked around her she had Brooke Davis to her left and one of Brooke's cheerleaders Tori Booth to her right, she hadn't felt this uncomfortable in her life.

Brooke's POV

I slowly sat down feeling my arm brush up against hers causing goose bumps to spread over my body. I cringed angry with myself for feeling this way; Brooke Davis was not suppose to feel this way for anyone, especially not for another girl. I'd been having these feelings for Haley since about mid way through our freshman year, and that's when everything got messed up. When we were freshman it was just the five of us, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and I, and no one ever thought that would change. To tell you the truth I never thought it would either, but then as my feelings slowly changed from the you're my best friend kind of feelings to I'm really trying hard not to just grab your face and kiss you kind right now sort of feelings, things got bad.

Instead of facing my feelings for Haley, I freaked out seeing her with Nathan, and at the beginning of our sophomore year with the help of another, I started a rumor that Lucas and Haley were sleeping with each other behind Nathan and Peyton's backs. Lucas had been crushed when Peyton had left him, and Haley didn't even come to school for a week because of how much people hated them. Of course Haley and Lucas had no idea that it was me who had done this, and so I just went along with everyone else shunning Lucas and Haley from our group. Last year they had only had each other due to my cruelness and I felt so guilty that I could never look Haley in the eye again fearing she would see right through me.

So as she sat next to me I could've just turned away and talked to the Gothic girl next to me, I believe her names Sarah or something, but instead I smiled awkwardly at her receiving a small smile from her. God only knew how I had missed that smile over the last year and a half.

Haley didn't really smile much anymore, and I couldn't blame her, she really had no reason to. I had caused the whole school to shun her and Lucas, and so for a whole year I watched as people knocked her books out of her hands and called her names like bitch or whore, and each time it happened I felt like I lost a part of me with each book that hit the floor and each word so cruelly pointed at her. Suddenly I heard the teacher speaking.

"Alright class, now that we're all settled in and Ms. Davis has decided to join us I just thought I'd let you know that this will be our final seating arrangements." said Mrs. Thatcher

Quickly glancing at Haley I saw fear wash over her face as she realized that she would have to sit next to me everyday for the rest of year. She was scared of me; Haley James was scared of me! It was weird to think of it that way because truthfully I had been terrified of Haley for the last two years, scared that if she looked at me just right way that she'd be able to see right through my act know just how I really felt about her. I remember the day I realized that I liked her as more than just a friend like it was yesterday.

_Flashback... _

_"And he totally didn't even care that I was making out with Jake like right in front of him!" complained Haley as she and Brooke sat in the library_

_"Nathan's just a dumb ass Hales, I know if I were him I probably would've punched Jake out. " said Brooke as she picked up a dictionary._

_"Thanks Brooke, to bad you're not a guy, or you'd be perfect for me." said Haley with a laugh_

_"Yeah...to bad." said Brooke as she began desperately searching through the dictionary_

_"What are you looking for?" asked Haley as she grabbed the dictionary from Brooke_

_"A word." smirked Brooke as she looked up at Haley_

_"Well I knew that." said Haley laughing at how stupid Brooke was being, "But what word would that be?"_

_"Nathan." said Brooke, "I figured if you saw the words 'Dumb and Ass' next to it you'd finally agree with me Tutorgirl." joked Brooke_

_"I love you Tigger." said Haley laughing at Brooke until she noticed that her grin had disappeared, now longer showing off her adorable dimples, "Are you OK Brooke?" asked Haley, "You look like you've just seen a ghost." stated Haley_

_"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just need to get some air." said Brooke,"I'll be right back, oh and Haley."_

_"Yeah Brooke?" asked Haley_

_"I love you too.," said Brooke before she bolted out of the library._

_I ran straight to the bathroom the moment when I Left Haley. I locked myself in one of the stalls and fell back against the wall; I shook as I began to cry at the realization that had hit me full force. "I like Haley!" Somewhere along the line my feelings for her had changed, and I had started to see her in a different light. I didn't just want to be friends with Haley, I wanted more, much more. "Oh god..." I slowly slid down the wall onto the ground my hands covering my face. "How could I fall for my best friend?"_

_End flashback..._

It killed me to know that it was my fault she was like this now. She use to be so happy, a smile always planted on her face. It was at that moment I promised myself that the smile that had forever been imprinted in my mind would come back again, and this time for more than a mere two seconds.

_**So tell me, like or no like? Well I hope it's like! I will now be doing this story and my other one. Read and Review please. :)**_


	2. Friends?

**Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Sophia Bush I don't, so don't sue me.**

**Background: This starts with them in their junior year of high school, everything is like when the show began so I'm just changing some things around and basically righting my own story. This is going to be Baley! Hope you enjoy!**

**Story: And Then Suddenly it Hit Me**

_And so it shall continue..._

Class had finally ended, and as her and Lucas were walking out of class together Brooke came up behind them.

"Hey Haley wait up!" yelled Brooke, "Broody, still looking hott I see."

"What do you want Brooke." said Lucas

Brooke was taken back by the harshness in his voice but quickly recovered.

"Well as you very well know I always throw a beginning of the year party which is usually in the summer, but that was cancelled due to all the rain we had, so we're having it tonight and I wanted to let you guys no that you're invited." said Brooke with a big smile

Haley began laughing thinking it was some sort of a joke until she looked at Brooke's face realizing she had really meant it.

"Brooke, I'm not sure that's such a great idea." began Haley

"Look Haley I know you still feel uncomfortable with everything that happened last year, but everyone has to get over it sooner or later." said Broke, "And besides, if someone says anything to you their have to deal with me."

"Why are you doing this Brooke?" asked Haley

"Cause I missed you Tutor Girl." said Brooke before she turned and walked the other way

"Ok did that really just happen?" asked Lucas as he stood shocked next to Haley

"Yeah, I think it just did." said Haley

"Well it's not like we're not going anyway." said Lucas as he began walking towards his locker

"Why not?"asked Haley as she followed him

"After everything they put us through last year Haley how could you even consider it?" asked a shocked Lucas

"Because they use to be our friends Luke." said Haley

"Exactly Haley, they use to be our friends." said Lucas as he enfasized the "use to"

"Luke..." but she was cut off by him talking again

"They don't care about us Haley, they made that pretty clear last year." said Lucas, "And besides this is probably just another one of Brooke's cruel jokes to get us there so they can tie me up and leave me in the middle of no where again."

"I really think Brooke was being serious, and besides I don't think Nathan would do that again after how your parents grounded him for the whole winter break." said Haley

"Well your right about one thing, Nathan probably won't do anything to me again but that doesn't mean that Peyton doesn't have some sort of revenge planned for you Hales." said Lucas as he put his books in his locker

"I think that spray painting whore on my locker last year was enough Luke." said Haley watching as he shut his locker

"Don't you get it Hales nothing is ever going to be enough for them." said Lucas as he put his arm around shoulders leading her out of the school

"Lucas could you please just do this for me?" begged Haley

"Haley are you still going to do this whether or not I go?" asked Lucas when they reached his car

"Of course." said Haley grinning

"Well then you know I'm in." said Lucas

_Later that night..._

"Are you sure you want to do this Hales, cause we can still go back and just have a movie night like had planned." asked Lucas

"Yes I'm sure Lucas." said Haley as they got out of the car

"Don't say I didn't warn you." said Lucas as he followed after her

Walking into the party it was just as they had remembered, people drunk off their asses and in almost every corner two people having meaningless make out sessions. As they walked through the house each room brought it's own memories drifting back to them. The next hour had been fun as Haley danced with Jake while Lucas wandered around talking to a some guys and the occasional drunk off her ass girl that would hit on him. Until he came into the picture...

"Well look what we have here." said a very drunk Nathan as he walked towards Haley and Jake

"What do you want Nathan." asked a very annoyed Haley

"That's funny, because I was just going to ask you the same thing." said Nathan, "My brother not good enough for you?" slurred Nathan as he got closer to her

"Nathan get away from me." said Haley as she turned to walk away

"No." yelled Nathan grabbing her arm and turning her around

"Nathan you're hurting me! Let me go!" cried Haley as she tried to break away from his grasp

"Nathan man...just let her go." said Jake trying to get him to back away

"Stay out of this Jagielski!" yelled Nathan as he pushed him over

"Let her go Nathan!" yelled Lucas as walked into the room

"Hey look Haley, it's Lucas!" laughed Nathan, "You know my brother, the guy you were fucking behind my back last year." said Nathan as he let Haley go causing her to fall to the ground, "You remember right Lucas, how you fucked my girlfriend and pretended to be in love with Peyton all at the same time."

"God dammit Nathan! For the millionth time I would never do that to you, said Lucas in frustration, "Haley would never do that to you."

Nathan slowly walked toward Lucas as if he was trying to stare him down.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that you're my brother." said Nathan as he shoved past him and back into the party

Quickly glancing at his brothers retreating form, he rushed over to Haley.

"You ok Hales?" asked Lucas as he watched the tears he had seen so many times in the last year come to her eyes again

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine." said Haley, "Could you just take me home?" asked Haley as she wiped her tears away

"Oh my god Haley!" cried Brooke as she entered the room

"What do you want Brooke." said Lucas as he helped Haley get off the ground

"I didn't know this would happen." stuttered Brooke as she looked at the tears in Haley's eyes

"What ever Brooke, I just need to get her home." said Lucas leaving Brooke just standing there as he walked Haley out to his car

_Later that Night..._

Haley layed in her bed holding on tightly to Mr. Waffles as she cried. Just when she had thought that everything could go backto normal it had all shattered. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard a light tapping at her window, looking up she saw Brooke. Getting upand unlockingit Brooke slowly climbed through the window.

"Haley I'm really sorry." said Brooke as she stood there uncomfortably, "If I had known he would be like that..." but Haley cut her off

"Brooke I don't even know why you're here." said Haley she walked towards her bed, "You're just like the rest of them, you wouldn't talk to me then why even start now."

"Because I know you didn't do it Haley." said Brooke, "And because even if you had that wouldn't change the fact that I just really miss my best friend."

"Please Brooke..." said Haley trying not to let her get to her, she had already cried enough that night

"No, I'm not going to be like them anymore Haley." said Brooke stepping closer to her, "I saw your face today in English when Mrs. Thatcher told us we'd be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year, I saw the fear cross over you and it killed me to know that it had gotten to the point of you being scared of me Haley.", "But when I smiled at you, you smiled back and that's when I realized how long it had been since I'd last seen you smile.", "Haley I just want us to be friends again, I'd do anything to have that back." said Brooke

"I missed you Brooke." said Haley as she hugged her

"I missed you to Haley." said Brooke, "So does this mean we're friends again?" asked Brooke

"Defaintly." laughed Haley as she watched a smile come to her face causing her dimples to show

"Could I stay here tonight?" asked Brooke, "My house is probably trashed and I just really don't want to leave right now." said Brooke

Haley just nodded as she shut her window.

_**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! Read and Review!**_


	3. Hmmm

Hey guys, sry it's been so long I've been really busy and didn't realize it's been so long! I'm truly sry but heres chapter three!

_One month later..._

So here I was now sitting upright in my bed just trying to figure out what I should do. My head was buzzing with all these different thoughts off Brooke and I was at a loss for words. How could I tell her that I was in love with her? We had just started being friends agin, I couldn't just spring something like that on her. So now the question was, do I tell Brooke and risk loosing our friendship again, or do I torture myself by pushing it away and leaving it inside? Getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower, a very cold shower something I was getting use to lately I heard a familiar voice downstairs talking to my mother. It was her the girl I had been lusting for, for the last month. Pondering whether I should head down stairs I decided I should shower first. Grabbing a towel from my closet I quickly undressed and turned on the shower head, with thoughts of my dream still going through my head.

_Downstairs..._

As Brooke tried to listen to Haley's mother talk about when we were kids she couldn't help the thoughts running through her head when she heard Haley's shower start. No matter how hard Brooke tried, she couldn't stop her old feelings from coming back. Haley James had unknowingly stolen her heart years ago and never given it back. Laughing at something Haley's mother was saying Brooke politely stood up and said her goodbyes as she headed up the stairs to Haley's room.

Once she reached her destination she walked around the familar room looking at the pictures Haley had lying around. Looking over at her dresser she saw a few pictures of her and Lucas, but the one that caught her eye was of her and Haley that had been taken at their Freshman Flop. Picking it up Brooke began to remember that night perfectly, they had, had so much fun that night. As president and vice president of their class Brooke and Haley had put the dance together themselves, they had been so proud of themselves when the dance had gone off without a hitch. Hearing the water stop Brooke put the picture back in it's place and went to sit on her bed.

As Haley walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, she was more than shocked to find Brooke sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"Hey Haley." said Brooke now smiling

"Hey Brooke, what are you doing here I thought you had something going on with Peyton?" asked Haley as she went over to her dresser pulling out her outfit

"Well Peyton had to cancel, something about having to babysit for Jakes daughter Jenny." said Brooke

"Oh, I didn't know Peyton and Jake were that close." said Haley as she layed her clothes on her bed next Brooke

"Me either." answered Brooke as her eyes roamed Haley's partially covered body

If Haley hadn't known better, with the way Brooke was staring at her she would've thought she was checking her out. But no that couldn't be right, right? Brooke Davis was straight right? There was no way she could like girls with all the guys she's dated. Even with that Haley couldn't help but wonder...what if.

As hard as Brooke tried to turn away her body wouldn't let her. Haley's body was just so...so hott Brooke couldn't help but stare, and before Brooke knew what was happening Haley was taking her towel off. Shaking her head thinking this was just another dream, she soon realized it wasn't when Haley bent over her to get her underwear. If Brooke was correct, and she was 99.9 sure she was, Haley James was purposly torchering her with this game. Feeling the hair on her arms shoot up as Haley's body rubbed up against her own she couldn't stop herself when she felt her hand grab Haley's waist pulling her down as began kissing her.


	4. And I understand if you don't

**Sorry about not updating sooner! It's just with school and things my life has been pretty hectic…anyway here's chapter four :) hope you enjoy!**

At first Haley was shocked to say the least, a month ago the only time that this had been happening was in her dreams. Now her she was stark naked as her once best friend was slowly leading them to her bed. She could feel her own body shake under the pleasure Brooke was causing her as she felt Brooke's hand find its way to her breast as the other held began to reach southward. Brooke's hand began to massage Haley's inner thigh, Haley was pushing herself closer to Brooke. As if suddenly Brooke realized what she was doing Haley felt her pull away.

"Oh god." she whispered, "I'm so sorry Haley."

"Brooke, what was that?" asked Haley as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her.

"I…I don't know." stuttered Brooke as her face began to suddenly turn a dark shade of red.

"Brooke…"

"I…I'm just going to ugh…leave." said Brooke as she grabbed her bag, "I'm so sorry Haley."

"Brooke…" but it was too late she was already out the door.

Haley quickly threw her clothes on and ran out her door after Brooke.

"Honey what's going on!?" yelled her worried mother as Haley bolted past her in the same direction Brooke had just gone.

"I can't talk right now mom." yelled Haley as she threw open the door just fast enough to see Brooke pull away, "Mom I need the keys to the car." begged Haley as she made her back into the house.

"We talk later." answered her mother sternly as she threw Haley the keys.

"Promise!" yelled Haley as she ran back out the door.

----------

"Brooke!" yelled Haley as she continued banging on the door, "I know you're in there, your cars parked outside."

"Fuck." cursed Brooke under her breath as she made her way to her door, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want." asked Brooke as she opened the door to come face to face with Haley.

"I want you." whispered Haley, "As corny as that sounds and trust me I know it's bad, but Brooke…" said Haley as she caught her breath, "I can't believe I'm standing here saying this."

"Haley…" started Brooke.

"No Brooke, just shut up and listen to me alright."

Brooke just nodded.

"Alright, I'll understand perfectly if you don't feel the same way." started Haley again, "Which would be hard to believe after what just happened but I needed to tell you how I feel Brooke and honestly I don't want to hide this from you anymore, but if what happened earlier was a mistake just tell me and we can pretend it never happened…that is if you want." finished Haley as she suddenly felt herself being pulled inside and a pair of soft lips crash into hers.

As Brooke led them to the bed Haley was tugging at the hem of Brooke's shirt as Brooke was unbuttoning Haley's pants. Falling onto the bed Brooke pulled her shirt over head and then continued kissing Haley.

"I can't get them off." grumbled Haley as she tried to wriggle out of her jeans.

"I think I can help with that." smiled Brooke seductively as she grabbed the sides of Haley's jeans and with one swift move had them off.

"This is starting to feel familiar." laughed Haley as Brooke made her way back towards Haley's lips.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." ordered Brooke.

"Gladly." said Haley as she leaned into kiss Brooke.

"Brooke honey, we're home!" yelled her mother.

"God damn…fuck." cried Brooke as she jumped off of Haley grabbing her shirt and throwing Haley her jeans, "Why did they have to chose today of all days to come home." mumbled Brooke.

"Brooke?" asked her mother as she opened the door just as Haley shut the closet door.

"Yes?" asked Brooke as she flopped down on her bed.

"I'm just here to give you some clothes I got you in London." answered her mother as she made her way to Brooke's closet.

"No!" cried Brooke as her mother opened her bedroom door.

"And what do we have here?" laughed her mother, "I must say you have good taste." said her mother with a smirk.

"Mom."

"Hush Brooke." said her mother as she turned back to Haley, "And you would be?"

"Ugh…Haley James Mrs. Davis."

"Oh my, last time I saw you, you were just a little child." said Mrs. Davis

"Well that would be because the last time you saw me I was nine." stated Haley quite bluntly.

"Feisty too." laughed her mother, "I see what you like about her Brooke." said her mother as she winked at Haley, "I believe you can put these away on your own." said her mother as she placed the clothes on her bed and made her way out of her room.

"Wow."

"Did your mother really just hit on me!?" asked Haley.

"My family is so fucked up!" laughed Brooke as she sat backwards hitting her head on the wall, "Owwww!" yelled Brooke causing Haley to laugh.


End file.
